Matricellular proteins serve unique functions during the formation of embryonic tissue and the repair of adult tissue. These proteins help to modulate cellular migration, survival and proliferation. They also regulate the structure and degradation of the extracellular matrix. Matricellular proteins are abundantly expressed during development, wound healing, inflammation, angiogenesis and cancer. The overall goal of the conference is to bring together researchers with active interests in the biology, physiology and pathology of matricellular proteins with the aims of (1) facilitating discussion and collaboration, (2) accelerating the integration of current research with progress in translation applications and (3) identifying future directions for the investigation of this important family of proteins. The conference sessions will cover a broad range of topics with the roles of matricellular proteins in tissue organization and homeostasis as an overarching theme. The topics to be covered include (1) receptors and cellular networks that mediate the effects of matricellular proteins and (2) the structures and evolution of these proteins. Furthermore, the role of matricellular proteins in (1) tissue genesis and repair, (2) connective tissue structure and function, (3) cardiovascular biology, (4) angiogenesis and tumor biology, (5) neural and glial cell function, and (6) immune cell function will be explored. The interdisciplinary nature of the research on matricellular proteins makes this conference a unique opportunity for scientists in diverse fields to interact. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]